


Do You Want to Know a Secret?

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, Other, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Sometimes telling a secret to a crowded library is great revenge!  one-shot bordering ona drabble





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: The following lyrics to 'Do You Want to know a Secret?' belong to Lennon/McCartney and are from the album 'Please Please me'. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.   
You'll never know how much I really love you.  
You'll never know how much I really care. 

Listen. Do you want to know a secret?  
Do you promise not to tell? 

Closer. Let me whisper in your ear.  
Say the words you long to hear... 

I'm in love with you. 

I've known a secret for the week or two.  
Nobody knows, just we two. 

Listen. Do you want to know a secret?  
Do you promise not to tell? 

Closer. Let me whisper in your ear.  
Say the words you long to hear... 

I'm in love with you. 

Hermione was sitting at her favorite table in the library. Usually she was alone because everyone knew not to bother her when she was studying, lest she bite their head off. 

However, since they were taking their N.E.W.T.S in two days, the library was over crowded and she had no other choice than to share her table. Harry and Ron gave up after three hours and went back to the common room, having had enough of studying to last a life time. Hermione was glad. They were never serious about homework and all they did was complain about it. 

Slowly, the library emptied as tired students went to their dorms to get some much needed sleep. All that remained were Hermione, Ernie MacMillin, Padma Patil, and a table full of Slytherins. 

Draco, Pansy and Blaise were laughing at something Blaise had drawn. They had been disrupting the quiet in the library for an hour and it was driving Hermione crazy. She looked over at them and rolled her eyes in disgust. 

Pansy grinned stupidly and held up the drawing for her to see. It was a very good likeness of Hermione. It would have been quite good if it wasn't for the fact that it depicted her lying on a pile of books, shoving a roll of parchment up her twat. They all laughed uproariously, almost falling off their chairs. 

The laughter suddenly halted as Hermione stood up, took something from her book bag and walked over to their table. Ernie and Padma watched in apprehension, sure that a fight was going to break out. 

Hermione stopped behind Draco's chair. He looked up at her, narrowing his eyes. "Something you need Granger? A spare roll of parchment to satisfy your needs? I'm afraid I'm all out," He held out his empty hands, a smirk plastered on his face. 

She looked down at him, smiling. Draco's smirk slid from his face replaced by anger. "Don't Granger," he warned her. "You promised." 

Pansy and Blaise were on the edge of their seats. Clearly something was going to happen. The air positively crackled with tension. 

Hermione opened her hand and Draco's tie fell out of it, landing on the table in front of him. "You left this behind the other night after we were done fucking." 

Pansy slapped her hand over her mouth in horror. Blaise sat back in his seat in shock. Padma and Ernie were staring at Hermione with wide eyes and open mouths. 

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrow. "That's not mine." 

Pansy reached over and before Draco could grab the tie, she snatched it up. "It has your name embroidered on it! It is yours!" 

"Oh, and Draco, one more thing." Hermione leaned down and brought her face close to his. "I'm in love with you too," she whispered and then devoured his mouth in a passionate kiss. 

To everyone's amazement, Draco kissed her back. "I guess the whole school's going to know now," he said, pulling her into his lap. "Girls can never keep a secret!" 

Pansy let out a little scream and fainted, falling over onto the floor. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
